


Love Lockdown

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Ice Play, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Zevran wants Iron Bull to fuck him and asks Cal to watchCal lives Au!





	Love Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akumaloligirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumaloligirl/gifts).



> Uhh, so if you came here for smut I'm sorry turn around, I honestly planned to make this really horny but uhhhh Cal and his ptsd got in The way *shrug* instead have some emotional angst
> 
> Also akumaloligirl helped me and inspired me :D

Cal was admiring the ravens. Their feather shined almost blue in the light of the half-risen sun. He held out his fingers to them but no matter how he cooed they refused go near him, so he was satisfied watching them fly around and eat.

 

“Mi amor!” Called a sultry voice from behind him

 

Cal turned expectantly and smiled fondly as he saw Zevran jog up to him. 

 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

 

Cal looked up. “These birds are beautiful, but they won't go near me, so I contented myself to admiring them.”

 

“I hear they are Leliana's birds, you should ask her to let you pet one.”

 

Cal's face darkened. “She's changed so much since we knew her, and she's helping lead the Inquisition, I don't want to bother her.”

 

“Mm, she has changed. But what you're saying is you're free?” Zevran had a look in his eye.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Cal laughed.

 

Zevran wrapped an arm around Cal's waist and whispered in his ear. “Did you see that big qunari? The one with the horns and the eye patch?”

 

Cal pulled away smiling with uncertainty. “Yeah what about him? His name is iron bull, I think.”

 

Zevran pulled him close and whispered again. “I'm going to fuck him, and I wanted to know if you wanted to watch.”

 

“What!?” Cal flinched and felt himself blush. “You can't do that! He's like a foot and half taller than you! He'll fucking skewer you!” Cal hissed.

 

Zevran nuzzled Cal and shushed him. “I can take it, I've had Qunari before. Now. Would you like to watch?”

 

Cal looked down and was blinking fast. “Yes.” He murmured.

 

Zevran grinned. “I thought so, how long since you got off?” 

 

Cal scratched his chestnut beard. “Probably months?" Cal mused, flaming up in thought before adding, "I haven't really felt the need.”

 

“Then this is going to be fun! Come on.” Zevran took his arm and pulled him along.

 

He lead him to their room. “Hold on you were going to fuck him on our bed?” Cal groaned.

 

“I figured you wanted to watch, if you didn't we could've moved.” Zevran said smirking.

 

Zevran opened the door to their room.  Considering most of skyhold was in a state of disrepair, there room was rather lavish in comparison. There were no leaks nor any cracks in the walls. The bed had room enough for two and looked sturdy enough to hold the elf and qunari's combined weight however. The Iron Bull was sitting on the bed, fully clothed.

 

“So, you got the Hero to come, huh? How you doing Hero? I'm The Iron Bull.” His voice was a thick, deep rasp that half startled Cal to hear it but he gathered himself. 

 

Cal slid into his role with easy grace, he knew what part to play. He grinned. “Your reputation precedes you, you can call me Cal.” 

 

Cal was looking at his lips, but as far as anyone could tell he was looking at his eyes.

 

“Come now! You're going to see us fuck like rabbits, enough masks!” Zevran shoved him.

 

Cal looked uncertain, his facade interrupted. 

 

“Yeah, Hero, that thing you were doing with you face is creepy, it might fool the inquisitor, but it doesn't fool me.” Bull chuckled.

 

Fully caught out Cal ducked his head. It usually worked on everyone, everyone believed he was fearless and charismatic when he wore his 'mask’. He felt anxiety well in his chest, if he didn't have a facade up to protect him he was vulnerable. Bull stood and walked up to him and Cal shrunk behind Zevran.

 

“Come now, you end the blight and kill the archdemon and your scared of little old bull.” Bull said edging around Zevran.

 

Cal froze his feet and took a few steps back scowling. “Killing you would be easier than this!” He blurted before covering his mouth.

 

“Enough, don't tease him, Bull, he's not who you should be focusing on, and Cal, let him go, he won't hurt you.” Cal was hunched and glared suspiciously, Zevran ran a hand through Cal's beard. “I'll protect you.”

 

Cal melted the ice and cast a flame and sent it to hover by Bull, to warm his feet, though he continued to frown.

 

“You gotta tell me, Hero, is it true you don't like fucking? Like you don't ever feel the need?” despite his recent imprisonment, Bull was grinning.

 

Cal felt heat rush to his face. “What does that have to do with anything!?” 

 

“What you think this is a show? If I get to sleep with the Hero of Ferelden I definitely would, I have to know what you're getting out of this.” Iron bull took off his harness and Zevran began to undo his multitude of buckles.

 

“I … not usually, I don't feel the need to sleep with anyone or even pleasure myself, I don't feel attracted to people like that, I'm happy, just be with them. Sometimes I want to have a release but I don't really care whether it's with someone or not.”

 

“Heh, so no chance of me fucking you, huh?” Bull winked.

 

Cal let out a yelp and took a step back.

 

“Alright then why do you wanna watch?”

 

Cal blinked rapidly. “I… seeing Zevran getting pleased… it makes me happy, I like watching and hearing him being pleased, but I don't like being touched myself by other people. I can get myself off just fine.”

 

Bull was now fully nude and Zevran was shimming down his small clothes. Cal's eyes were firmly on the ground.

 

“You're sure an odd one Hero, alright enough questions, ready to watch Zevran here get fucked?”

 

Cal took a deep breath. “I… yeah.”

 

Bull grinned then turned to Zevran who was smiling amused. Bull ran his hand through Zevran's hair and tugged, pulling him up and leaning down as he began to nibble at Zevran's ear. Zevran gasped and wrapped his arms around Bull's neck. Cal watch fascinated and both their cocks began to harden and point upward. Zevran began to whimper in pleasure and rub his body against Bull. Bull pulled him back and pushed him down to his knees. Zevran was giving him a smolder and took Bull's impressive cock in his mouth. He pushed it deep in his throat, Cal could see he was gagging a bit. Zevran grasped at Bull's length and began to stroke, pulling back his mouth as he began to suck. Zevran layered the cock with saliva, nibbling around the shaft before popping the head in his mouth once again.

 

Cal was stroking himself, he had removed his armour and clothes and only had his small clothes on. The sounds the two were making were divine, the slurping and squishing from Zevran and the unrestrained moans from Bull went straight to his cock.

 

Wait.

 

“Fuck!” Cal stood removing his hand from his small clothes.

 

Both the participants looked at him.

 

“Twisted a little to hard?” Bull asked.

 

“No, I forgot to ward the room.” Cal muttered hurrying to the door and murmuring to himself.

 

“You mages are so weird, who cares if they hear us?” Bull laughed and tugged at Zevran's hair causing the smaller man to whine.

 

“Because I hate hearing strangers fuck, and I do others the same courtesy. And anyway, it also makes sure people can't enter without my permission, or at least warn me if a mage tries to break through.” Cal growled and return to his seat.

 

“I thought you were a voyeur.” Bull laughed.

 

“No, I like seeing Zevran being pleased, I find others distasteful.” Cal said trying to keep his composure.

 

Bull shook his head and took some leather straps that were on the bed. Bull strapped the leather to Zevran's thighs, his waist, a harness for his chest and upper arms. Finally, two strips went around his wrists and they were bound together. And the connecting strap was hung up at the top of the bed. It was just long enough so that Zevran's hands were slightly above his head. Zevran was kneeling in a wide stance, his cock eagerly peeking over his thigh. Zevran looked at Bull and licked his lips.

 

Cal, was not aroused. Straps? Restraint? How was this sexy?

 

“Are you okay, Zev?” Cal asked, he was soft again.

 

“He's fine.” Bull reached down and slapped Zevran's ass. “We already discussed safe words.”

 

Zevran jumped but continued to smile. “I'm fine Mi amor. I like it rough”

 

“What's a safe word?” Cal said bouncing in his seat.

 

“His is katoh, it just means we stop if things get too… intense.” Bull said.

 

Cal rubbed the back of his neck. “What's wrong with stop?”

 

“It slips out too easy, you have to think to use a safe word.”

 

“...ok.”

 

Bull walked over to Cal and Cal shrunk. “If you try to tie  _ me _ up I will light you on fire.”

 

“No, no, I had a great idea, gimme some ice.”

 

Cal blinked. “Why?”

 

Bull grinned. “You'll see, come on, I only need a small piece.”

 

Hesitantly, Cal reached out and cast a piece the size of his fist and held it out for Bull, who took it grinning. Bull took it before looking at Cal.

 

“I'm not gonna hurt you or Zevran, Hero, stop flinching when I look at either of you.”

 

Cal looked down and remained silent.

 

“Show him your tattoos.” Zevran called out.

 

Cal looked up. Oh, he hadn't realized Bull had a tattoo, well, multiple. He gasped and immediately reached out to touch them. Bull chuckled and kneeled to let him examine them further.

 

“They're beautiful.” Cal whispered, he turned and showed his back, where a large Griffin resided, the crest of the wardens. 

 

“That's impressive, must of hurt like a bitch. You're tougher than you look.” Bull grinned. “But these aren't tattoos, they're vintaar, their markings that toughen the skin without giving up flexibility, it's basically armour.”

 

Cal snickered as he turned back around. “Why are you wearing armour when you were planning to have sex?”

 

“Why are you?” Bull asked.

 

Cal froze he looked down and saw the blurriness of an armour spell. “I suppose… I didn't mean to, I did it instinctively.” He dismissed the spell “I… I've been fighting so long I do it when I'm scared.”

 

Iron bull ran a hand down Cal's chest and Cal shuddered but stayed still. 

 

“Shouldn't you be focusing on Zevran?” He murmured.

 

“You think I got distracted? No this is part of the play, he's hard and waiting, I'm waiting for him to beg or whine. Besides he's not the Hero of Ferelden.”

 

Cal jutted out his chin. “He may not be, but he's still responsible for part of it, I wouldn't be here without him, he was my right hand man and he saved more times than I count. I may have hit the final blow, but he was with me every step of the way.”

 

Bull nodded thoughtfully and stood up. “Zevran, don't move.”

 

Bull walked forward grasped Zevran's hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck. He then took the ice and rubbed it gently against his neck. Zevran's gasped and flinched, before trying to remain still. Bull moved it in slow circles as Zevran closed his eyes and focused on breathing slowly. Bull pushed Zevran's head forward and moved the ice to the back of his neck, causing him to shudder. Bull ran it up and down Zevran's back, Cal watched Zevran flex his back muscles. Bull ghosted over Zevran's ass and Zevran pulled against the leather restraints. Bull moved down to between Zevran's thighs, circling one before switching to the other. He then moved up past Zevran's hip to his right nipple. Zevran sucked his breath through his teeth before screwing his eyes shut. Cal bit his lip, this didn't look sexual at all, the parts Bull was focusing on seemed random and Zevran was gritting his teeth and his eyes shut tightly. Cal almost cast a spell to push Bull away, but paused.

 

_ He said he wouldn't hurt us… and why would he? He's friends with the inquisitor and the inquisitor needs us, he needs me. He can't afford to anger me.  _

 

Cal clenched his eyes closed and focused on his breathing. Slowly in, out, hold. When he heard a gasp. His eyes shot open and he saw Bull was brushing the ice along Zevran's cock. Zevran had his head back and was grunting, it sounded like pain.

 

Cal melted the ice.

 

Bull blinked in confusion for a moment, looking at the wetness on his hand before turning to Cal. “Did you do that?”

 

Cal was scared. No he was terrified. He curled into a ball and trembled.

 

Coleen was waiting for it. She was going to get hit again she knew it. She had screwed up. She was bad. She was really bad. She couldn't breath. Couldn't think. All she was thinking about was the pain. How much it would hurt. How she was scared out of her mind.

 

Cal felt warm hands envelop him, they were rough unlike his mother's.

 

His mother's? Why was he thinking of his mother? She was gone. Dead probably.

 

“Oh mi amor, I made a mistake by asking you here, I'm sorry.”

 

Cal realized there were tears streaming down his face. He sniffed his nose as it began to run.

 

“He was hurting you and I panicked.” Cal whispered.

 

“Aha, he wasn't hurting me, it was just very intense, here I'll show you, give me some ice.” Zevran was petting his hair.

 

Cal immediately cast a bit into Zevran's palm. Zevran glided it over Cal's nipple he shuddered.

 

“See? It's hard not to move, I was trying very hard not to move, but it didn't hurt, it was just a bit cold.” Zevran kissed his forehead.

 

“I'm sorry. I panicked. I had a waking dream again, about my mother.” Cal melted the ice. “I should go.” He mumbled.

 

Bull shook his head. “Didn't know you were that scared. I'm sorry, but I think you need aftercare first, then you can go if you want to.”

 

Despite knowing it wouldn't work Cal tried putting the mask on again. He pushed his mouth as wide as it would go and closed his eyes.

 

“I'm fine, Bull, you think the hero of Ferelden would get scared over a little ice play?” Cal stood, still grinning, he pushed Zevran away and grabbed his pants.

 

Zevran sighed and rubbed his face.

 

“Oh no you don't.” Iron pulled Cal into a bear hug and walked him to the bed.

 

“Bull what the fuck? Let me go I'm fine!” Bull dumped him on the bed.

 

“You are clearly not fine and we're talking about this.” Bull folded his arms.

 

Cal shifted to a more strategic position. “You think you can keep me here? You think I won't kill you?” 

 

Zevran walked forward. “You won't hurt me, mi amor.”

 

Cal bared his teeth. “Then get out of way, Arainai, so I won't have to.” fire appeared in his hand.

 

Zevran looked startled but Bull shook his head. “Cal, I get it you're not just scared, you're terrified, so you're acting tough so you don't look weak, you're like when a cat tries to look big to scare off competition.”

 

The fire flared and ice began creeping up Zevran and Bull's legs. “You're right I'm not scared. I'm furious, now stand down before I have to tell the inquisitor I killed his mercenary. I bet he would believe it too.”

 

Bull guawaffed. “You're in over your head. Relax. I'm sorry I frightened you, I was focusing on Zevran and forgot to check in with you. You won't hurt me Cal Amell. Let's just sit and talk about this.”

 

“Cal be reasonable. Please, let's just talk.” Zevran murmured.

 

The mask broke and Cal collapsed on the bed, the fire dissipated, the ice melted and he began to sob. Zevran immediately embraced him.

 

“Do you want me to hug you, Hero?” Bull asked.

 

“Yeah.” He whispered.

 

Bull took them into a giant hug. Cal shook and wrapped his arms around Bull's arm and frowned.

 

“Sorry, I probably overreacted.” Cal muttered.

 

“Nah, you're new to this stuff, I thought just because you were watching I didn't have to worry about you, but I was wrong, you were part of this, and I didn't explain what I was doing, and you thought I was hurting your partner. It's understandable.” Bull stroked Cal's hair.

 

“I'm sorry.” Cal said again.

 

“Cal, it's not your fault, we should have established what would happen, I knew you didn't understand play like we were doing, but I just got overexcited.” Zevran nuzzled Cal's neck.

 

“I need a nap.” Cal sighed.

 

“Do you want to talk about anything first?” Zevran asked.

 

“Not really, as long as you're ok I'm happy.” Cal pulled away and shimmied under the covers. “You guys can go have a lay somewhere else.”

 

“No way.” Zevran slipped under the covers with him. “You need me, I'll be right here.”

 

Bull was already fully dressed. “Sorry Hero, and don't worry I'll keep your little outburst between us.”

 

Cal's eyes ached from crying, his throat was raw. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

 

And like that he drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at tumblr  
> @nye-writes  
> Twitter  
> @nylazorslew  
> Email me prompts  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com
> 
> https://scarmonaspron.tumblr.com/post/179271753647/genuine-antivan-leather-do-not-repost-xo
> 
> Inspired by this drawing bcak when I wanted to make it sexy


End file.
